


Right Hand Man

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Some angst, Song fic, Yelling, a few swear words, but peter is the comic relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Based off the song Right Hand Man from Something Rotten!, (Y/N) and Tony Stark are married. Recently, Tony has been having trouble in fights and (Y/N) is taking notice of it. To say she doesn’t like it is an understatement, and she just wants to help. Tired, pissed off, and annoyed Tony is not having it at all. Peter is a comic relief.





	Right Hand Man

**Author's Note:**

> i love Right Hand Man and I actually get to see Something Rotten! in March and I am just so excited afbrisdkvbwaeigk

"Hey, (Y/N)," The familiar voice of Peter Parker walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, my gosh," You sighed, setting your knife down and walking over to him, quickly pulling Peter into a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay. Where's Tony? I made you guys some dinner. I saw the news today about everything going on. I can't believe you two went out there without anyone else! That villain could have killed you!" You rambled, not letting go of Peter.

There was a groan at the door. "But we didn't. We're both still here and better than ever," Tony walked in and kissed your cheek.

You rolled your eyes and walked back over to the food. "You need to be more careful. Both of you. You scared me so much, I don't know how I would deal with myself if either of you got hurt and I wasn't there to help," You confessed and started putting the food onto plates. You made chicken, potatoes, and salad, something easy and something they both enjoy, but it didn't calm your nerves. "You know, I'm always here to help. You don't have to keep me separate from your world of fighting." You began to ramble, "I can fight, too. I learned with SHIELD how to fight. Granted, I worked in the tech department, but I still knew how to-"

"Darling," Tony rubbed his eyes. "Please stop." Tony was staring down at his plate, not touching his silverware.

You sat down with your food, sighing. "I know you don't think I'm cut out to help, Tony, but trust me...I am. I've sparred with SHIELD agents and beat many of them. Natasha and I had to give up because one couldn't beat the other. I may specialize in tech, but I can fight better than most people know how."

Tony acted like listening to you was too much work for him. He finally started eating, not saying anything to you. It was obvious he was stressed, annoyed, and angry. "Tony...you know,  _if you ever got in trouble, I would be there on the double just to bail you out_ ," You grabbed his hand.

Tony looked at you weirdly. "What?" He asked.

"Just letting you know that  _if there's anything you lack, you know I've always got your back,"_ You shrugged and took a bite of your food. " _Think of me as your sidekick. Helping you whenever I can-"_

"I thought that was my job," Peter whispered, trying to be funny.

"Hush," Tony replied. 

You groaned. " _I'm more than just a woman baby, when the pressure's coming, baby, let me be your right-hand man_ ," You tried to convince him. You stood up to go stand behind him and give Tony a hug.

" _But you're not the man, I'm the man!_ " Tony argued,

Another groan came from your lips. " _You're not hearing me!_ "

Peter was sitting silently as he listened to your argument and Tony not wanting you involved. "I don't care. I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

"So? You're okay taking Peter out with you but you won't take me-"

"Peter has powers! You don't, (Y/N). There is a reason I take him: he needs to learn more and the villains we are going up against could hurt anyone and everyone. Do you see me taking Natasha with me? Or Rhodey? No, because they weren't fit for the job I need done-"

"Natasha is away on a mission and Rhodey hasn't been in the suit in months," You crossed your arms, then sighed. "Look, I'm just offering my  _help_. Like,  _if you're ever in a pickle you can call for me and quick will be how fast I run._ "

" _But I'm not in a pickle!_ " Tony argued. Peter opened his mouth to add to the conversation, but you and Tony continued going back and forth, not allowing Peter to get any words out.

You grabbed his hand, trying to calm him down. " _You and me should be a team, for any dream or any scheme, that's how it should be done_ ," Tony opened his mouth to protest, but you put up your hand to stop him, and he did stay quiet. " _Sure, I could stay in the background, just smiling every now and again. But just to be a pretty lady, that would be a pity, baby. Let me be your right-hand man!_ " You finished.

Tony pulled his hand away and put his hands over his eyes. Finally, Peter got some words in. " _You should listen to her...she's usually right..._ " Peter said quietly. A big smile grew across your face and you gestured to Peter in a  _thank you!_ matter, while Tony glared.

" _Eat your cabbage_ ," He pointed at the salad.

Insantly, Peter lost his confidence and looked back at his food. " _Okay._ "

You walked around the table as you continued to rant. "Tony,  _I am stronger than you think..._ Don't be thinking I ain't tough. I am where you oughta go, when the going's getting rough...So when things are going badly-" Tony cut you off.

 " _But they're not!_ " Tony complained.

" _They...kinda are_..." Peter added on.

" _No, things are fine_ ," Your husband lied. Tony was insanely stressed from all this fighting, but he really didn't want to get you involved in it, and he really didn't want you to worry about him. 

You knew what he was doing, and you wouldn't allow it. " _But if they weren't...love-_ "

" _What_?"

" _Ugh_!" You dramatically groaned as you fell back into your chair. " _Quit trying to protect me!_ "

" _Can we change the subject, please?_ " Tony begged. You knew he was freaking out on the inside. He didn't want to admit that he needed help, especially when you already do so much and he cares for you more than anything in the world.

" _Not until I know that if you're ever in a fix and it's a fix you need to nix, then I'm your go-to guy,_ " You decided on, hoping this would finally get the point across. But knowing Tony, it didn't get through his head.

Tony rolled his eyes and finally took a bite of his food. " _You're not a guy._ "

You gave him a look that said  _did you really just say that? Seriously?_  " _Don't be so literal!_ " Sounded better than anything going through your head towards him, and wasn't as hurtful, so maybe it would get him to think about everything. To say you were being very optimistic was an understatement, though. "Just remember, Tony,  _there's no problem that's too big, when you're married that's the gig...so, don't be a sexist pig!_ " You yelled the end a little louder, making Tony jump. " _Is it asking too much of you? It's only 'cause I love you. Just let me be your right-hand man._ "

Tony was silent for a second as he drank his entire glass of wine. It created a ton of tension in the room, and Peter was thinking that this was better than the things on TV. But what Tony would say next could change your relationship forever. "Fine, I'll make sure to ask you for help when I need it. But only when I need it. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt by me asking you to do something."

"And if I do, we will get through it together, like we always have."

You walked over to the fridge to get another drink, and Peter leaned over to Tony a little. "She's always right."

"I know," Tony nodded, and ate a piece of chicken.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed make sure to check me out on tumblr @that-sokovian-bastard


End file.
